Bound by blood and friendship
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: True friendship can withstand even the most trying of times. Aya and Helix have been best friends since they were thirteen, despite the hatred between their separate factions. They are bound together, through blood and friendship, and no force on earth will destroy the bond they share, not even Aro and Caius of the Volturi... Right? Rated M for safety and possible themes later on.


***Eight years ago***

She sat beneath the tree, watching as the other children ran around the school yard, watching as they interacted with each other's and went about their lives with little care for anything. All so innocent and naive of everything other than their own 'human' lives. She didn't want to be here, she'd have preferred to remain with her own kind, where all her friends were. But no, uncle Balthazar had insisted that, at the age of thirteen, Helix had to start learning the ways of the human race by joining one of their schools. He was not her favourite person right now. She pushed her long fiery red hair from her pale face, closing her coal black eyes as she gave a long sigh of boredom.

"Hey... you're the new girl, right?"

Helix's eyes snapped open, eyes locking with the strangest orbs she'd ever seen, almost neon in how vibrant and dazzling those blue eyes were. She was a little more tanned than Helix, her hair as black as night with a few strands of artificial hot pink running through. She was smiling brightly as Helix continued to send a bored glare towards the girl.

"And what if I am? What's it to you?"

Her harsh words did nothing to deter the raven haired girl as she came to sit beside Helix, looking at her with curiosity in her bright blue orbs. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Helix had drawn her over, there was something about the little red head that told her instincts that not everything was as it seemed. And her instincts were very rarely wrong.

"My name's Aya Sera... What's yours?"

Aya Sera? A strange name for a human she thought. Helix frowned as she contemplated whether she should stay and talk to the girl or just walk away. Her uncle Balthazar had told her to mingle with the human's and learn more about them, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea if it meant keeping that grumpy old goat off her case.

"Helix Morte"

***Five years later***

They stood opposite each other within the secluded field, faces twisted in anger and sadness. Five years after they had first met in the school yard, five years of being each other's best and only friend. And this was how it had to come to an end? through the only thing that both girls had tried to keep a secret from each other.

"Why didn't you say anything, Aya!"

"You know why! It's not something you just randomly mention to someone you think is a human... 'oh hey, by the way, I can morph into a huge ass wolf'... And you were hardly busting to tell the truth either!"

Aya was watching as Helix paced back and forth, head clutched in her hands as she yelled. She should have known that her instincts about Helix were right, that her inner wolf could sense the abnormality about the girl. But she'd ignored it and gotten to know the girl who had seemed quite happy to be alone in the school grounds that day, grown to be her best friend and love her like a sister.

"It's against the code of my kind to reveal ourselves to anyone! Only the one I make a contract with can know I'm a demon!"

Helix had stopped as she knelt on the floor, giving a long scream as she released all of her pent up rage. Neither of the girls had wanted it to come to this, they had wanted to carry on the charade of humanity a little longer before being taken away to fulfil their roles in life. Aya would take the mantle as pack leader in replacement for her aunt Willow and Helix would take her place as the ruler of the demon world after her uncle Balthazar chose to step down.

"My uncle is going to have my head for this... Demons and wolves aren't meant to even speak to each other, let alone be best friends... He's going to drag my ass back to the shadow realm and never let me leave"

"You still want to be my best friend?"

Aya had tears brimming her eyes as her question came out strained with her emotions when Helix nodded her head in confirmation. Their separate supernatural races had been at war with each other for years. The two sides hated each other with a passion and the rule was that if they ever met, they had to kill each other. But, even knowing what Helix was, Aya couldn't bring herself to do it. She still wanted to be her best friend as well. But if Helix's uncle Balthazar came to take the red head away then all of that would vanish and Aya would never see Helix again, she'd be left alone to deal with the wrath of her aunt Willow. What was she meant to do to stop that from happening? Her eyes landed on the distraught demon as the idea came to her mind, pulling the pocket knife out and pressing it deep into the flesh of her left hand.

Helix's eyes went wide as the scent of blood filled the air, the ruby droplets falling from Aya's palm as she extended the limb towards Helix. She couldn't seriously be doing what Helix thought she was doing?

"Aya, think this through! If you make a contract with me then we're bound together!"

"Exactly. You're my best friend, I don't care if our bloodlines hate each other. I know you for more than the demon you are and I don't want to lose you because your uncle Balthazar decides to haul your ass back to the shadow realm"

Aya took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her hand as Helix moved towards her. She smiled as the other girl took the knife and repeated the Aya's action upon her own right hand, clasping their bleeding palms together in a firm grip as Aya began to speak, reciting the words of the blood bound contract that she had only ever read within books in her aunt Willows library.

"Helix Morte, demon of the shadow realm. I summon you forth that we may create this eternal contract. I offer my blood, to be mixed with yours, that we may remain bound together within this mortal coil, until the day death reaps it's vengeance and my soul is taken as payment for your service"

Aya watched as, with each word she spoke, Helix's human form began to fade away, her demon form becoming clear as the overly pale skin began to take on a strange blue tinge, her black irises beginning to expand until no white was left within her eyes and the horns protruding from her skull as they curled around the side of her head. Helix grinned, showing razor sharp teeth, wanting to laugh slightly as Aya's eyes widened in shock at her true appearance.

"Aya Sera, I hear your request and I agree to pledge my service, to protect your mortal life with all my ability. With the mixing of our blood, we are bound, until death reaps it's vengeance and your soul is taken as my payment"

Aya gasped as she felt the burning within her very being, the feel of the contract entwining her fate with Helix forever. The skin over her left eye seared with pain for a moment as Helix placed her hand over the area, smirking as she pulled away to examine the tattoo she had engraved, a five sided star within a pentagon, before repeating the action over her own left eye.

The girls stared at each other for a moment, minds reeling slightly over what they had just done to secure their friendship, before Aya finally decided to speak, making Helix laugh at the look of mock horror she wore.

"We're going to get our asses kicked for this"

"Totally worth it"

***Three years later, present day***

Helix leaned against the side of her little Ford KA, the wind blowing gently against her face as her long crimson hair fluttered around her shoulders. She took a long drag of her cigarette, watching as the wisps of smoke were drawn away by the breeze, waiting for Aya to leave the house so that they could hit the road.

They had been planning this for months, a girls holiday for them both to just let their hair down, do a little sightseeing and just have fun. The flight was scheduled to leave at 4 PM, the hotel was booked and the suitcases were packed, all that was left to do was to actually get there. The only problem: Aya's aunt Willow was doing a good job of stalling her niece.

"Aya Sera! You are not going anywhere with that unholy spawn of satan!"

Helix should have felt offended but, honestly, being called an unholy spawn of satan was a vast improvement on what the woman would usually call her. Aunt Willow really did have a talent for colourful insults. She smirked as she saw Aya come running from the house, suitcase dragging behind and handbag slung over her shoulder, leaving aunt Willow to glare out of the window as her niece yelled a quick farewell. Helix lifted herself away from the car, opening the trunk to allow Aya to place her bags inside.

"Ready to go Aya?"

she laughed as the raven haired girl slumped in the passenger seat, sending a weary look towards the house as aunt Willow stood in the window, her face set in a disapproving scowl.

"Helix, seriously, just drive. Before she decides to come out"

The red head turned her face towards where Aya was looking as a Cheshire cat like grin came to her face. Sending an overly friendly wave towards the woman inside the house, she wasn't surprised when the disapproving scowl turned into a full blown glare of outrage. Aunt Willow didn't just dislike Helix, she hated her. But then, she wasn't exactly in Helix's top ten list of favourite people either.

"And how is darling Aunt Willow? still as cantankerous as ever?"

Aya scoffed as the car began to roll away, breathing a sigh of relief as the house vanished from view and they began to build up some speed on the little country lane. She did love her Aunt, but the woman really did need to learn that her friendship with Helix was not going to end just because she demanded it too. Contract or no contract, Helix was like her sister.

"Pfft. She's getting better... At least she didn't threaten to rip you limb from limb this time"

Ah yes, the last time Helix had seen the woman and dared to actually speak to her, she'd threatened to hang, draw and quarter her. Something really had to be said for the animosity between werewolves and demons, it made for some rather interesting death threats. Not that Helix had ever been phased by the woman's clear dislike towards her.

"Awww... do you reckon I'll be on her Christmas card list soon?"

"Don't count on it... Anyway, I wasn't expecting you to get here so early. I was half expecting your uncle Balthazar to lock you up"

Helix scowled at the mention of her uncle's name. When he'd realised that the pair were definitely going on a trip together, he'd thrown the mother of all rages and destroyed half the house before she'd finally been able to escape. As much as the lord of the demon race annoyed the hell out of her, Helix still cared for him, respected him. But listening as he'd threatened to cut Aya's tail off the next time her saw her, to keep as a trophy, had really yanked her last chain of tolerance towards the foul tempered demon.

"The less we talk about him, the better"

"Fine by me... Sun, hot guys and no annoying relatives, Volterra! Here we come!"

* * *

**So, this is a story that myself and a friend have started working on :) I hope you all like the first chapter, let me know what you think. Thanks everyone! :)**


End file.
